Escape The Old Chateau
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Discontinued. But the story is still good, if you want a soft scare.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

They say the Old Château is haunted.

Years ago, the man who owned it (a wealthy businessman who used it primarily as a summer retreat) mysteriously died within its walls. His family inherited the place and for a while they kept it, tax reasons they said, and one night, a murderer entered the house, killing everything living in it.

The family friend ventured into the mansion after her friend's communications to her ceased. And she never returned back...

The police were called to investigate, after a group of children dared at a girl to go inside the mansion for an hour, and after a full hour and 30 minutes, she was still inside, so the other children felt bad, and followed suit.

The police investigated it at precisely 5:00 PM. Oddly, a storm occurred at 6:00 a few moments after a number of police searched for 3 policemen and 1 policewoman that have never returned.

6:00 AM, a man passes past the chateau, he abruptly stops, and stares in horror at the ground level window, and runs away, screaming bloody murder. As a town woman asks him what happens he reply that he saw the window covered in blood, with the words "Help Me" inscribed in it.  
The man submitted to an asylum, and the next morning, the man commits suicide.

Nobody listened to what ever else the Man had to say.  
That's how the story got around, that the Old Château is haunted.

* * *

Ghosts, people say.  
It was raining.  
A group of children were standing outside a vast mansion.  
Their colored hoods contrasting brightly with the dark Mansion next to them.  
The house was massive, two stories with a tall roof. It was T-shaped, with the double front doors at the bottom of the 'T'; it certainly looked like it would cost a lot of money.  
2 girls, new kids, walked to the large gates, the shorter girl with short choppy brown hair and large mysterious and intimidating amethyst eyes, and the other with long blonde hair in a ponytail and innocent and daring stormy gray eyes. Both of their build was athletic and petite, but the shorter girl had pale skin, unlike the tanned blonde.  
Brunette, age 8  
Blonde, age 11  
The blonde shivered, considering she was wearing shorts for the play she and her friend were doing before this date, while the brunette was trying to unlock the gate, not shivering in the slightest.  
The gate creaked open. As a cold breeze glided through the air, the brunette took a step forward, she abruptly stopped and gazed stoical at the blonde, "Well, Arabelle".

The blonde, Arabelle, stood there, a shiver running up her spine. "Funny, the one who agreed to the dare is having cold feet, before she even steps a foot beyond the gate" the brunette said, provoking Arabelle, and giving her the image of a coward.

"I am not a coward, Yuki!" retorted Arabelle.  
"I didn't say you were a coward, did I? But let's start moving and finish this dare before someone back in the orphanage finds out we're gone."  
The two stepped beyond the gate and Arabelle gazed up the mansion, from the door to the window shutters, and then the windows themselves...  
Arabelle stopped in place, her gaze on the window next to the Oak door, she could have sworn she saw a figure in there, she blinked, shocked.

Yuki muttered "Scaredy-Cat ", but she smirked, she might have some fun.

As Yuki's mind churned with thoughts, she saw something flicker in the corner of her eyes, and her gaze immediately turned to the Old Mansion, something warm slipped into her hand, breaking her from her trance, she looked up to see a trembling Arabelle mutter something.

"What are you saying?"

"I was saying," Arabelle whimpered, "If you saw that." Her arm raised, she pointed trembling, at the window exactly next to the door.

Yuki raised her eyebrows It must have been your imagination, you _are _a scaredy cat."

Yuki tugged her hand free from Arabelle's death grip and proceeded to walk, but not too soon, Arabelle's trembling hands grabbed a hold of Yuki's hand.

Yuki sighed but continued walking.

The two, hand in hand went to the door, Yuki's confident, steady steps, and Arabelle's nervous, wobbling steps. They stopped in front of the door, Yuki looks at Arabelle, Arabelle nodded, and Yuki raised her arm and rapped her knuckles on the hard oak doors.  
Knock Knock Knock.

**_A.N: I hope you liked this Prologue of mine!_**

**_Comment, Fan, Vote please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Arabelle gulped, "Wait!"

"You're too late; the door seems to be open." She said mockingly, in a montone tone, as she stepped inside, and fumbled with her bag, seemingly searching for something.

Arabelle looked around; the other children were still there, so begrudgingly, she followed her friend.

She lowered the hood on the black coat she grabbed at The Orphanage, and ran a hand through her blonde hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up in any embarrassing way.

Yuki was already opening doors and exploring, a towel wrapped around her neck, her short hair having visible signs of being dried.

"This place is interesting" She murmured shaking her wet Shawl and throwing it into her bag. Arabelle wasn't sure how she hadn't caught a cold with her clothes.

As Yuki got out her pocket knife for safety, Arabelle shouted.

"Look what you did! You left a damp patch on the carpet." Sure enough, Yuki was standing in her own personal dark circle of wet carpet.

Shrugging she said "Sorry, I was looking at the room and I must've dripped. Anyway, as I was about to say, isn't this Old Château?"

Arabelle stopped, and gulped, they hadn't told her this was the place they were going to stay an hour in.

"You know what, it probably is, and it fits the bill well enough."  
She turned around, heading to the front door, but it flung itself shut.

Shocked, Arabelle and Yuki ran for the door and tried to open it, but failed.  
Yuki sighed, and Arabelle slid down the door holding her head.  
"We're stuck" She moaned. But Yuki counter attacked

"I am NOT going to take the trouble and send you into an asylum, so stay sane till we get to the Orphanage. Okay?"

Arabelle groaned but Yuki gave her this look, and it creeped her out much more than being stuck in this mansion, so she stood up and took off her long black coat and shook it, trying to dry it.

"Hey, hypocrite! You're making a mess everywhere." Yuki shouted, noting the drips of dirty puddle water all over the nearby mirror, and some on her hair and Emolga Pajamas.

"It's the Old Château, right? Well then, nobody lives here and hasn't done for years, doubt anyone will care if we mess up an abandoned house."

Yuki ran a finger across the top of a table next, "I don't know, Arabelle, how many abandoned-for-years houses do you know that are regularly dusted." She showed a perfectly dust-free finger to her companion.

Arabelle took a closer look at the main foyer they were currently standing in, wide-eyed.

"Oh-Kay, you're right, this is really weird, I say we wait, surely someone will come and get us? Right?"

Yuki shrugged."I say we explore."

"Explore the creepy ghost house?" Arabelle scoffed, "Sure, Yuki, that's a great idea."

Yuki rolled her eyes."I'm not sure somebody will come and get us, are you? Besides you know the place isn't really haunted, we settled that ages ago."

"Well, I'm starting to re-evaluate my decision after I discovered the fact that the house cleans itself. And the fact that the door closed by itself, weren't you?"

Yuki gazed at her with such coldness, that Arabelle got goosebumps and felt a shiver run up her, the sudden silence had just added to the effect, before Yuki smirked that signature smirk of hers and threatingly whispered,

"I don't want to stay here and be an easy prey to whatever creature that rules this place, but I'd _gladly_ sacrifice you to the demon to get out of here, _that is if you're still alive after I have a little look around_,"

Arabelle shuddered, "But I'm pretty sure that you don't want your ass getting incinerated or something, _right?_"

Arable nodded, and stared as Yuki smiled a small smile, and walked over and put an arm around Arabelle, hugging her close. "Shall we go?"

She looked at her with fear and suprisement etched into her face, she had _never_ seen this side of Yuki before, and, she hoped, she would never see it again.

"But," said Arabelle, her words a bit jumbled "_If _we _do _see any supernatural creature, you don't leave me behind okay?" Arabelle knew she was playing it far, and even though she didn't want Yuki to turn into villain mastermind again, she also didn't want to be left alone in this dark mansion, but to her fortune, Yuki smiled softly.

"Fine, you can even do a little dance if you feel like it, but if we do get eaten, I get to say 'I told you so' and throw it in your face." She said it so calmly that it send Arabelle shivers.

" Now shall we?" Immediately, Arabelle latched herself, at first warily, into Yuki's side, and quietly observed the place they were standing in.

The main foyer was longer than it was wide, with a small section at the front which was probably used for greeting guests, about half way across the foyer, two staircases lay on either side of the room which lead to a first floor landing with doors leading off into the other parts of the house. At the end of the foyer was an open door.

"We should probably start with the ground floor." Yuki said, looking at Arabelle.

Together, they walked through the door at the end of the room, not noticing the shadow of the little girl in the Pink Lux Printed Sarong Dress behind them.

A.N:

Please Comment/Review Vote and Fan.

After all, your support makes me update more often!


	3. Chapter 3

The door lead into a room quite the opposite of the one they had just left, not very long, but it was very wide. A massive dinner table lay in the middle of the room and dominated the majority of the space, it was covered with purple velvet cloth. There were many pictures surrounding the table, and one of them, Yuki noted, had a young man in a navy blue suit and a navy blue tie, and a white silk shirt

"This must be the Dining room," Yuki surmised, "It's to large for one person to eat in,I wonder why his family didn't live with him?." She stared across the room and at the chandelier that would have gleamed if there were much light in the room, and then the picture of a happy family that didn't include the man from before behind the chandelier.

Each place at the table had a high backed, wooden chair and a black, velvet mat for your meal to rest on. They took a counter-clockwise route around the table, staring at the artwork and pictures on the wall and at the elaborate centerpieces and candlestick holders along the dining table.

When they finally made their way three-quarters of the way around the table, they noticed another door, leading off from the dining room. "It's probably the kitchen," Arabelle guessed.

As they opened the door, they realized that Arabelle was right, rows of ovens and sinks and tabletops devoted to chopping and cutting. The tile floor was glowing white and their shoes left dirty imprints on its surface. Through another door was a fully stocked pantry, Arabelle had stared hungrily at the pantry and even slightly drooled and raised her arm to take something to much on, but stopped because of the dangerous look Yuki gave her. She grumbled but continued exploring.  
They stepped out of the kitchen and back into the dining room, as they did, Yuki found a light switch on the wall, "I wonder." she said aloud, pointing out the switch to Arabelle,

"Try it, I wouldn't mind being able to see a little better."

Yuki flipped the switch and thousands of tiny lights in the chandelier flickered to life, flooding the room with light. Yuki averted her eyes a bit as the glare from the hundreds of well polished pieces of silverware sat at each place on the table hit her.

"Wait a minute," Yuki said, looking confused, "I don't remember there being any silverware, or food in that matter."

Arabelle raised her eyebrows as she sat in a chair, "There must have been, knives and forks don't just appear out of nowhere, nor does food. Besides it was dark, they wouldn't stand out as much as they do now would they?" As she grabbed a fork and opted to stick it into a chicken, but Yuki glared at her," You can smell food, you doofus."

"Well, don't tell me you were staring at the plate all the while we were here?". Silence was her answer.

Yuki didn't want to believe that, but she walked out of the room thinking of how Arabelle was too gullible and naive.

They had left the dining room, but as they were walking, Yuki noticed a strange statue of a dragon creature. "I never saw that before. It's giving me a weird feeling, like it's glaring at me."

Arabelle nervously laughed. "You and your imagination."

Yuki grumbled at Arabelle, "I'm not imagining things." but the blonde had not heard her.

They stood, both staring at a staircase each. Entwined together but split up in different paths.

"What do you say, should we split up and look for clues?" Yuki smirked.

Arabelle didn't seem in any mood to joke around. "I don't think splitting up is a good idea, we'll just get lost" she said as she caught Yuki's hand before she could run off.

"Look at it this way, Arabelle, the faster we get done searching this place, the faster we Don't notice the time, and the faster we sleep. It'll take a long time searching room by room together, but if we each take one side, we get it done twice as quick."

Begrudgingly, Arabelle agreed.

Yuki unhooked herself from Arabelle's death grip, which probably cut of her hand circulation. "I'll take right, you take left." she said, rubbing her thin hands.

They each took a staircase and disappeared behind a door.

* * *

Yuki shut the door and fumbled around for the light switch, when she found it, she spun around and looked warily around only to see a long row of doors. She sighed, she had a long investigation waiting.

After 1 hour , she had come up with nothing, all the doors were used as some kind of studios or servants room, which was odd considering the deceased man lived by himself.

She finally stopped at a door which was right before the last, and even though she thought this was obviously some other servants room or another type of studio, she grasped the door and opened it, and was rewarded for her patience, for this room was different.

The walls were colored beige with black rose design, There was a simple beige colored wooden bed with the name Rosalie Thorn Château in cursive inscribed in it in the color black and a black rose in the corner of the bed.

She must really like roses and the colors black and beige, noted Yuki, maybe her personality was like a rose? Beautiful but rash, cold, and sarcastic? Maybe even mean? But Yuki wasn't the type to judge people from things they like, no, she only judged people she had read their mind, or heart, and memories. Yes, she could do that and much, much, more.

But she would rather keep it to herself, rather than tell the whole world. She had sensed Arabelle's fear outside the mansion, without her talents, and noticed the shadow in the window.

You see, she was a very quite and intelligent hacker, and she was calculating and Athelitic, she observed her surroundings, and always had a plan, she made strategies when she met anyone, foe or ally, so she could win in a fight against them, and was a very good hacker. She was talented and skillful, and had a great memory. But she had many, many flaws, that she would rather not proclaim to the world.

But, one of her weak points was Arabelle Chateau, the annoying girl who always talked with her. Who, she noticed, had the same last name as Rosalie. Chateau was not a very common last name, so what if Arabelle was somehow related to this girl?

She decided to keep that piece of information to herself as her gaze ventured upwards, where a girl with flowing auburn hair framed her porcelain , and large cold stormy gray eyes sat on a small wooden chair, glaring at her red satin dress that fit her skinny body.

Rosalie Thorn Château

{***********}

Arabelle Chateau didn't know what to expect when she opened the door, but she sure didn't expect to see a hallway filled with colorful roses and pictures and guest rooms.

She was very tired until she got to another darn door, and as she entered it, she was greeted with something new, a normal living room, a living room with a creepy busted but intriguing television.

Arabelle Chateau hated losing. And she hated how Yuki Heartnet was confident even more.

She was slow, doubtful, loved to eat and sleep, and a scaredy cat.

But she never gave up, had a brilliant smile, and was hard to hate, and she was rather cute.

But VERY impatient.

She sighed as she stopped in front of the busted T.V. She was very bored, and nervous, and afraid, and many other things that would take up a huge page, but most of all she was confused.

Confused as to why she was scared. Why was the mansion haunted, Why was Yuki Heartnet so stoic. And why Yuki kept seeing things. But most of all she was confused as to why this darn T.V. was busted. As she knelt down to look at the wide plasma T.V., she saw something.

Something that scared her. Something that made her scream. Something that made her bolt out the door a close it shut and find in the click that came with it. Something that made her slide down the door in fear.

She saw an evil smiling multi colored other worldly face.

She saw a ghost.

* * *

**_A.N.  
_**

**_Did you like it?  
_**

**_If so, then please review!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC Ash, Many OCs.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, But I do Own My Oc's, Some fakemon, Some islands, and towns, and some more stuff.  
Very Important: Whoever wants to see their Oc or Fakemon in my story should post a review Of her/him. Read A.N. for further info.

As the Ferris Wheel went higher, Ash observed the Girl.

She had a white bandana tied around her neck, almost hiding her mouth, ending at the begining of a strapless silk blue dress-like gown, A darker Blue hued ribbon tied around her middle.

The dress reached just under knees, exposing pale white legs, her flats a midnight black, produced black ribions that tied around her legs until they reached a couple of inches after her ankle.

Sky blue arm bands were placed on her shoulders, the arm bands producing a long, flowing,jet black cloth, that almost reached her fingers.  
The black clothe had 4 squares cuts in the middle, revealing the fact that there was a Sky blue cloth under the black one.

On the girl's left cheek was a pink heart drawing, and on the place were her nose was supposed to be, was a brown band aid.

On each of her shoulders were also drawings, on the right one was green four-leaved clover, on the other shoulder was a black cat with gold eyes.

* * *

Ash looked out of the cart, the silence was peaceful, the girl sitting across of him had her eyes closed.  
Suddenly, when the cart reached the top, the cart stopped, he heard screams from some other carts, but then, silence.  
"May I read your fortune, kind sir?" The little girl,eyes closed, a sly grin on her face, reached for her cap, took it off, golden brown hair tumbled to her shoulders.  
She put her hand into the cap, after a few seconds, he was met by amused amethyst eyes, and 3 playing cards, _"Choose a card, sir, any card."_

* * *

_"5 of Clubs, New friendships, alliances are made,"_  
_"A little advice, Kind Sir,don't refuse them, for not every one will betray you."_

* * *

That said, the girl stood up walked to the cart's ledge, stood untop of it , winked at Ash, "Adios!" and she jumped.  
Frantically, Ash stood up, leaned over the cart's ledge, but nobody was leaning over a child's corpse,but, in fact, nobody noticed any thing unusual, and the little girl had disappeared.

_And she left her Card behind._

* * *

_Delia sat in a bus next to a sleeping brunette._**_  
_**

_There was a huge grinding noise under her feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs._

The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Delia and the brunette filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On they're side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an empty old-fashioned fruit stand.

_"May I read you fortune?" _The brunette asked, she didn't bother waiting before grabbing 3 cards from under her cap, one of them looked recent.

_"Choose a card,"_ a sly grin etched in her face, _"Any card will do, Miss."_

* * *

**_A.N._**  
**_I told you guys I'll make this chapter longer!_**  
**_I am and expert at cliffhangers!_**  
**_Any and all support is appreciated, and will make the next chapter long, infact, it will be even somtime today!_**  
**_Now about the Oc and Fakemon submission!_**  
**_Anybody, even guests, can see their Ocs/Fakemon in my story!_**  
**_The Ocs can be as much as three, but not more!_**  
**_Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus, and Poke-Stues are not allowed._**  
**_Further more, if you want to take out your character, or edit it, You will have to Message me, no reveiws for that kind of thing._**  
**_After the deadline (December 1) Some, but not all, Ocs and Fakemon will be deleted, The Oc and Fakemon templates will reopen after I check ALL the Ocs._**  
**_But don't worry, the ones who have had their OCs deleted, will have the chance to Join A competition of their choice, and submit a special Oc for that competition!_**  
**_Check my profile for the Oc and FakeMon Templates._**  
**_Adios,_**  
**_-Hopeless Desires_**


	5. Chapter 5

A sort of tension in the air, like the residue of a lightning strike; as the man continued walking and pushed his trolley with him. A soft smell of delicious food wafted from under the covering cloth.

I felt it when he stopped at a door I had not seen earlier, I felt him thinking, and I felt the little currents of power in the air eddy and swirl around his thoughts.

_He wasnt alive_ I realized_ but he had so much strenth_, so much that I was sure he had an important goal.

I looked out fast enough to see him rapping on the mahagony door, conveyed by the thin, frigid air: five times quick and hard, and then patient silence.

In that time, the little furry creature stumbled out the trolly and halfway through the hallway, it tripped over it's own legs, attracting my attention.

Its fur bouncing, some of it red, the other black, it shreiked "_**Ma"**_ in a loud high pitched voice and bounced down the hall.

Having no choice, I followed it quietly, the man, still standing there, eerilly slient, hadnt noticed neither the creature stumble, nor me creep along the shadows.

When I turned the corner, about to break into a sprint, the door opened (again, I could hear it – such an eerie stillness to a silent atmosphere!)

And while I was sprinting I turned fast enough to see the man enter the room, acompanyed by a familiar auburn haired little girl, in a beige night gown embroided with black roses.

But I turned around to pursue the creature, and just in time to spot it crawl into an air vent I had'nt noticed before, and so I followed after, well, actually, I had spotted something rather weird and slightly large in the garbage can, so I grabbed it out of innocent curiousity, and slid in the vent. Which had suprisingly no split paths.

After a few minutes in the cold vent with its smooth texture and the smell of leaves and mud wafting through the air and into her, and the many decaying crusts of mud scattered in the mud, she smelt the soft fragrance of oxygen waft from infront of her, and quickly crawled to the exit.

Finally, she emerged, her hair full of crusting mud, small pale green leaves, and twigs. Her clothes sticky with mud, her lips set in a grim line, her eyes calculating, the smell of trees wafting from her. Her amehtyst eyes narrowed in disgust, and glaring t her surroundings.

She stood up, brushed some mud away from her clothes, bushed her choppy chestnut hair with her fingers, and looked calculatingly at her surroundings.

The eerie light finding its way through the broken windows and between the torn curtains illuminated the red carpet on the floor. Cobwebs were in every corner. One of the Spinarak that had spun them crawled quickly across the dusty floor. She stared.

After having closed the vent carefully, she stepped forward. A floorboard creaked. She tensed.

_Oh, come on. It's just an old mansion,_ she thought to herself and walked which way the creature went through. And why in the name of Arceus was this place the only place inhabitated by pokemon, while walking past a Ghastly who was trying to Terrify her, and was epicially failing.

She gazed curiously at the thing in her tight grasp.

It was softly illuminated by the eerie light coming from the broken windows, she noted as she slowly raised her thin fingers from the thing, enough to see its frame starring at her.

_The thing in her hand, _she realized, _was an antitode._

Just then she heard something scurry in a door 2 doors away from her_._

She quickly hastened her pace to the door, grasped the handle, and in one hand move, had opened the door.

The door banged into the wall, and the scurry little creature jumpedin fright and put on a fighting stance, as did Yuki.

The little thing flew at Yuki, putting all his weight to efectively tackle her. But Yuki quickly, out of pure instict, leapt out of the way. As the little thing crashed at the wall, sliding down the wall in pure agony, seemingly very tired, Yuki observed it coldly.

It was fox-like, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it had a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appeared to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings were red. The little fox possessed a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail was bushy, and when it opened its mouth to shreik, small fangs can be seen developing. It was also female.

Her gaze softened as she realized it was probably a pokemon, she strode towards her and knelt down, softly carresing its fur, she glared a her but didnt object. And after a while, she closed her eyelids.

Only did Yuki get awestruck when she spoke.

* * *

**"You have to help Ma"** In shock, Yuki stumbled backwards and grabbed anything near her for defence, which was a vase.

"What are you?" She asked, her tone firm and questioning. **"I'm a Zorua."**

"Zorua?" Yuki remembered once hearing about the pokemon, but the pokemon was a native of the Ishuu region! What was a Zorua doing all the way in Sinnoh?

"Aren't Zorua a native of the Ishuu region?" Her tone was suspicious, her grip on the vase tightened, and she raised her arm even higher.

**"Yes, they are"** the Zorua was trembling so hard, that Yuki pittyed the little thing, and lowered her arm.

The Zorua gave a sigh of releif, "Go on, talk." Yuki said, the Zorua, it's fearful gaze on the vase stuttered quickly**, "Ma was in danger, so he brought her here, but then he died, and I came here from an egg, we were alone for so long, and now, Ma is sick so we cant go back to Isshu." **she said all that in one breath, and then gaining some courage, growled at her and tried to move, but visibly winced.

Yuki stared a the young pup, and then asked _" Who is Ma?"_.

The stubborn Zorua replyed **" Ma is Ma"** Yuki, realizing she wont give in, sighed.

"Well can you guide me to Ma?" Although it was more of a statment than a question. Zorua nodded**, "I'll lead you to her only if you promise to help her"** "But I don't even know what the hell is wrong with her, hell, I did'nt even meet her!" The Zorua growled at her **"Promise"** her tone dripping with venom sending a glare at Yuki. Yuki stared at her, then sighed in defeat.

"Promise" Zorua grinned and Yuki glared, But Zorua suddenly winced.

Yuki ran over to her side and got th antidote out "Your hurt." She said in a montone voice.

She cut a peice from her clothes and dripped a few droplets of liquid from inside the antidote. She rubbed the cloth on the Zorua's bruise, Zorua winced but then relaxed, her face showing the fact that she was getting better.

Yuki did the same thing with the other bruises,and frowned at the many bruises the Zorua had. After she finished, the bottle was almost empty. She stood up and back bended. Then cleaned herself

The Zorua stood up and beamed at Yuki **"Its time you met and helped Ma!"**

* * *

This long chappy is for the one and only, LittleKrus!

For the best reader out there, and the only one who actually reveiwed my story!


End file.
